


Summons

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He obeyed her without question. Pre-series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summons

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad BDSM etiquette. If you are in a relationship do not do as these two are doing without proper communication beforehand.

The Sorceress summoned him in the early evening after his return from the woods to the west. They’d been successful in clearing a large portion of it of the rebels that continued to peck at their supply lines. The worst of the problem had been dealt with, Zero had left a few competent men behind to finish sweeping the woods. He mentally thought over the operation as he approached the doors to the throne room. 

Vy-sor was standing outside of them and let him in without a word. Zero almost hesitated at that. It wasn’t normal for the Sorceress not to make him wait. 

The Sorceress was standing at the double window behind her throne. Statuesque silhouette black against the orange sky. He bowed neatly before speaking. “You summoned me, Sorceress?” He suppressed a flinch as the doors closed with a boom behind him.

The Sorceress turned from the window slowly and gave him a long look. “Zero.” He suppressed a shiver at the way she said his name. Ah, it was going to be one of those nights. With exaggerated care the Sorceress stepped down onto the main floor of the throne room. Her high heels clicked against the stone floor and echoed off the walls. She stopped only a few feet away from him and tilted her head in contemplation. “It’s been a while.” Her voice was low and silky in a way that made Zero’s innards quiver. 

“Sorceress?” He kept his voice as steady as he could. He knew what was going to happen. He still wasn’t sure if he enjoyed these ‘sessions’ or if he was simply too afraid of her to say no.

The Sorceress brought one of her hands around and used the end of a riding crop that she’d kept hidden from view to press against his jaw, tilting his head. She ran the crop along his jaw to the collar of his coat. She gave his neck a small tap with the crop and pulled back. “Strip.”

His coat came off with a practised ease. He gave it a quick fold before setting it neatly on the floor along with his gloves, vest, shirt, and undershirt. “Enough,” she ordered as his hands dropped to his belt. He kept his face neutral, keeping his disappointment to himself. She was in a greedy mood tonight, she wouldn't give him anything in return for this. He found he really didn’t care that much.

The crop pressed against the underside of his chin and tilted his head up. “Kneel.” The first time they’d done this he’d refused and she’d had Vy-sor kick his knee out from behind. He’d learned to obey without question since then. The stone was cold even through the thick material of his pants. He crossed his hands at the small of his back and waited. The crop remained where it was.

The Sorceress took a step closer and brushed her fingers through his hair. Her fingers tightened painfully and she pulled his head back even farther making him grunt in discomfort. She didn’t seem to be paying him much attention as she let the crop drop to the floor and tugged at the front of her skirt. It was a wraparound style and one section untucked at the top of her left hip allowing the front to fall away. 

Zero felt the sharp heel of one of the Sorceresses shoes dig into his thigh painfully as she stepped even closer. She used her grip in his hair to pull his head forward and press his face against her vulva. She tugged until his positioning was to her liking. “Get to work.”

Zero stumbled out of the throne room a half hour later with his uniform disheveled, a red mark across one cheek, and a sour taste in his mouth. He could feel Vy-sor’s eyes boring into his back as he went, steps unsteady.


End file.
